Tears Shed
by HorizonHC19
Summary: mushy gooshy mumbo jumbo-- Like the summary? hehe :)


Hey everyone! I have a new story. Please tell me if you like it, I want reviews!!!!! For everyone that was reading Figures in the Night, I might have the last chapter out soon. Sorry, I was getting bored with my own story! As for The Golden Years, I don't know when I will get that one out. So enjoy!   
~HorizonHC19  
  
TEARS SHED  
  
The glazed moon glistened upon the waters of the lake, flowing through the endless black velvet sky.  
  
"It doesn't have to be forever you know." Daisy whispers gently into Ezra's ear.  
  
"I know." He answers sadly, nuzzling his nose into Daisy's soft, silky brown hair.  
  
"I'll call you everyday and write you all the~" Daisy stops slowly, tears glistening in her deep brownie colored eyes.  
  
"It's ok." Ezra calms her. He wipes away her tears and holds her tightly.  
  
"I don't want to leave." She says while Ezra smiles and hands her a tissue.  
  
"I know, but it's not the end of the world. We'll get through this, we have to."  
  
"College." Daisy says rather disgustedly. "Don't these people know we have boyfriends to tend to?" She smiles a little at her own sarcasm.  
  
"I guess they don't know we men have girlfriends to tend to either."  
  
Daisy lets out a small laugh and looks at Ezra deeply. "I will miss you." Her smile fades and she looks down, sadness takes over her.  
  
"I will miss you more. And you will get on that plane tomorrow and think of all the great things you will be able to do when you graduate from Med. school." He lifts her chin up with his finger. "You'll be greatly rewarded when you see the faces of smiling children thanking you for their lives. This is a wonderful opportunity Daisy, don't grieve over me."  
  
Daisy's face softens and she engulfs Ezra in a hug.  
  
Music flows through the streets of Washington as a young man serenades his fiancée across the street. Daisy and Ezra look behind them to see the man give his girl crimson roses.  
  
"That is so sweet." Daisy comments still watching as the two dance to the music he had brought her.  
  
Ezra stands up from the wooden bench they were sitting on. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Daisy turns around somewhat surprised. Ezra extends his hand to hers. She reaches out taking it. She embraces him in a hug as they sway to the soft, gentle and comforting music.  
  
"A single tear slips off Daisy's cheek. "I love you Ezra."   
  
"I love you too."  
  
*****  
  
Daisy walks quickly out of Ezra's new car. 'Define new please' Daisy had said when she first saw it. It had a bad paint job and the bumper was just assumed to be thrown away. But it was a car nonetheless and it was all Ezra could afford.  
  
Daisy stuck Ezra to get her luggage as she jogged inside to show the counter person her ticket. "Come on, come on." She waves her arm to tell Ezra to move faster. "I'm gonna be late." She says getting flustered.  
  
"It's ok." The girl at the counter says. "The plane won't be leaving for another 15 minutes."  
  
"See that?" Ezra says dragging himself over. "You're on time for once!"  
  
Daisy laughs placing her sunglasses on top of her head. "Sorry." She helps Ezra with her bags.   
  
She takes two of her midnight blue suitcases and places them by a seat in the waiting room. Ezra sits down and Daisy sits on his lap.  
  
"You'll have a great time." Ezra says and compliments her sandals.  
  
Daisy smiles shyly, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make her cry. It didn't work. Thick tears rolled from her eyes that looked as if someone had died.  
  
"You know what happens when Daisies cry?" Ezra asks her.  
  
She shakes her head unable to speak.  
  
"Little fairies named Ezra come and kiss them away."  
  
Daisy looks up and smiles proudly. She gives him a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
"Ah, better response than I imagined."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Oh, so you can talk now? Good thing, because I wouldn't settle without a goodbye."  
  
"Ezra, I won't say goodbye." She looks at him.  
  
"Ok, so can I settle for a kiss?" He asks hopeful.   
  
"That would work." She plays with the collar on Ezra shirt.  
  
"Well where's my kiss?" Ezra asks expectantly.  
  
The kiss was interrupted by a voice behind them. "Daisy?"  
  
She turns her head. "Dad?"  
  
There standing behind her was her father. The last person on earth she expected to see.  
  
"I, uh, came to say goodbye." Daisy's father seems to choke out.  
  
She gets up from Ezra's lap and stands in front of him, folding her arms. He looks up at his daughter nervously, not knowing what to expect from her.  
  
"Oh, well, thanks." She didn't know what else to say.  
  
She looked into her father's eyes seeing for the first time what kind of man he was. He cared. Even if he didn't show it, it was there. Tears welled up in the corner of Daisy's eyes as she watched her father back away.  
  
She heard the sound of his big black boots bang against the floor and walk away. She remembers that sound from when she was a little girl. He had come home from work and that was what she heard. His big black boots. She would leap into his arms and hug him tightly, thanking God that he had made it home alive.  
  
"Daddy?" Her voice quivers.  
  
He turns around surprised with a sorrowful look on his face.  
  
"Um, thank-you." She stood still unable to move much.  
  
Her father only nodded his head and turned away again.  
  
Ezra stood up to be by her side, either of them knowing what to do.  
  
"Plane to New York, boarding in 5 minutes. Plane to New York boarding in 5 minutes." The announcer tells everyone.  
  
A majority of the crowd scurries around to kiss their loved ones and grab their bags. Daisy wipes her red swollen eyes with the palm of her hand and then takes her bags also.  
  
"I love you Daisy Lipenowski." Ezra says and kisses her softly.  
  
Daisy looks up and smiles. "You know what?" She asks.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I like the sound of Daisy Friedkin better."  



End file.
